


Protectors of the Supernatural

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: A crappy Storie about stiles kicking ass.Still can't wright. Fictober18 day two Prompt"people like you have no imagination"





	Protectors of the Supernatural

Stiles was walking around his new home town, not that it was much. Beacon Hill’s was a small town with big supernatural problems. Which is why his dad and him had moved here since they were keepers of peace between the two worlds. His father, John stilinski was the sheriff, keep people safe from both fronts. While stiles’ job was to find the local pack and join them, to try and keep them out of trouble. Luckily, he had found the pack, now he just needed the right opportunity to join. Which just might be coming up within the next two days or so if how the pack has been acting is any indication. There was a supernatural problem, stiles already had all the facts now all he need was to tell the pack.

 

The Next Day

 

None of them where at school, and it was nearing the end of classes. Stiles had a bad feeling about this, and he was usually right. After calling his father to let him know about the situation and where he was going. Getting in his old beat up jeep stiles decided to go where he knows the pack usually hangs out, an old burned down house. 

 

“Nothing, time for plan B” stiles muttered

 

Getting in the jeep he headed back to his house to pick up some supplies, before heading to where the old factories are. Stiles had scoped the area out a week ago and knew about where the creature was. Only, he hadn’t taken in to account how many opponents there would be, or how badly hurt the pack might be,

 

“Well this is going to be fun, and by fun, I mean painful” 

 

He heaved a breath while he started laying out some traps and spells around, well also counting how many enemies there were. 

 

“one salamander, two witches, three ghoul’s and at least four hunters’” stiles huffed 

 

“seriously, what did this pack do” 

 

Once the sun had gone down stiles was free to move around a little more. deciding to go after the ghouls first since they were the easiest to deal with. Just a 12-gauge shotgun bullet to the head.

 

Though, after the first shot he’s going to have to move and do what he normally does in these situations pray. 

 

Once the first shot went off stiles dove left to take cover just before, hell broke loss. 

 

Shifting position to take the next shot. he saw that the salamander was looking right where he was hiding, with a fire ball in its hand.

 

With only a second to react Stiles dropped to ground level landing hard on his knees, just as the boxes burst in to flames. Rolling behind another stack of boxes. all the while changing out his shotgun for dual blades, hurling one at the salamander hitting it right in the heart. 

 

Not that stiles spared it any extra time before throwing his other knife and the closest witch missing be an inch, he moved back to the shot gun. After dogging an attack from one of the witches and a hunter. stiles shot another one of the ghouls before reloading his gun and taking down the last one. With them out of the way he could focus his power on the witches and hunters.

 

when stiles was distracted a hunter got in behind him, landing a few blows and having off his back.

 

He needed to move to cover, looking to the cage that the pack held in it seemed like the best option. Turning to tossing the hunter off his back, he quickly jumping the fence and placing a barer up

 

“That won’t hold for long” he huffed looking up he could see some members of the pack looking at him with shock.

 

“What” shrugging he said “I’ve fought more, this is nothing”

 

Turning back to the main room he could see the hunters setting up heavy guns,  
“well now that’s just not fair” stiles muttered while he wrapped his wounds. also dropping the shot-gun and its extra shells. Turning back to the pack, he could see that they were okay apart form one. 

 

“This is going to have to be quick” just as he was about to go back over the fence, A boy with short brown hair and a crooked jaw yelled “wait?!, why are you helping us?”

 

Turning to look at him stiles stated plainly “it’s my job, I help to try and keep the peace between humans and the supernatural”  
smirking at the kids face, stiles called over his shoulder “now if you don’t mind me I have some pest to deal with”

 

Just as he was about to jump a girl with strawberry muttered 

 

“you’ll never be able to kill them all”

 

Stiles huffed continuing over the fence while saying “People like you have no imagination”


End file.
